Regrets
by hahalolsmileyface
Summary: She knew that leaving him would break his heart and it hurt her more than anything that it was a necessary decision. She had to leave him. She had to make him hate her because soon... the cancer would take her. She didn't want him to go through that... It was better he hate her than hold on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i know. I know. I shouldn't start another story on here until I got the rest of my stories good but I'm at a serious writer's block that I will not be able to get past for awhile now and I apologize deeply for that.

i'm also starting a new ff because i miss writing and this story... it kind of hits close to home... So i really needed to write it. Im hoping to make this story only 6 chapters at the very max. Not too much of a plotline, not too long. I really hope you enjoy this and it gets the emotions across :) sorry! And once again thank you!

happy holidays everyone!

until next time :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"It's acute myeloid leukemia."

Sakura thought she felt her heart skip a beat. "Are you sure?" Her voice wavered a bit at the end.

The doctor couldn't quite meet her eyes. "It's terminal. At this point, even with treatment, it would be a long shot."

"How long do I have?" She asked softly.

"Without treatment... I can only say a few months. Maybe three months, four months at best. With treatment we could push it to-"

"No."

The doctor was clearly startled. "But-"

Sakura stood and raised her hand with a blank expression. "There's a reason I came all the way from Japan to America to seek out a medical diagnosis." She smiled weakly but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm a medical doctor myself. I know the chances of surviving at this rate are... low. Although I had my suspicions..." She shook her head lightly and sighed. "Well I just wanted a second opinion. Thank you for your time."

The doctor stood, obviously wanting to say something but she spoke before he could start. "Please. I'd rather be the only one to know of this. Doctor/patient confidentiality and all that."

As she made her way to the door, he spoke. "Don't you think you should give the treatment a try? It really is in your best interest."

She could hear the confusion and slight irriation in his voice. She paused. "I know the odds. I won't survive." And with that she exited the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright? You've been so pale lately and you look so tired." Ino tried to put a hand up to her best friend's forehead but Sakura waved her away.<p>

"You know how I overwork myself." They were currently eating lunch at the deli across the Konoha Hospital, Sakura poking absently at her salad while Ino questioned her on different things of daily life. "It's only natural to be tired."

Ino frowned at her friend's aloof behaviour. Since she came back from that medical lecture in America, she's been a bit dazed. As if she were off in another world. It was uncharacteristic of her, since she was usually so sharp, alert, and energetic.

But then again, these past couple months she had been a bit fatigued. As her best friend, Ino had been concerned but as usual Sakura only waved it off saying it was her workaholic behaviour to blame.

_Acute Myeloid Leukemia_. Sakura picked at a piece of lettuce on the edge of her plate. _Symptoms include fatigue, fever, shortness of breath, easy bruising, and a higher risk of infection. _Sakura set her fork down and stared out the window they were seated next to. _Loss of appetite, weight loss... God, I should've caught this earlier. But now it's too late. _She closed her eyes. _What will I tell him?_

"Sakura!"

Her eyes snapped open and she turned her attention to the blonde across from her. "Hm?"

Ino frowned. "You've been really spazzy lately. I asked you how things were going with you and Sasuke. You guys are still going strong right?"

Sakura beamed tiredly. "Of course! We're supposed to be going on a date tonight." _What will I tell him?_ At this, her smile faltered and her ever-vigilant friend caught it.

"What's wrong? You aren't lying are you?"

Sakura blinked at this and laughed. "Don't be silly." She said but she didn't say anything more to assuage her worries.

_What will I tell him?_

"We should get going. Our lunch break's almost over." Ino stood and collected her things, even going so far as to throw Sakura's uneaten salad away. "And Sakura," she grabbed her friend's arm before they could head out to be the doctors they were paid to be. "I know something's wrong and... as your best friend I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. Anything at all." Ino gave her a meaningful look and Sakura widened her eyes before nodding with a bright smile.

"I know. And I thank you so much for it."

And she meant it. It took everything in her not to cry. _What will I tell Sasuke? _She asked herself brokenly as they made their way back to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful."<p>

The compliment fell out of Sasuke's mouth before he could stop it and it took Sakura by pleasant surprise. "Really, Sasuke-kun you should tell me something I don't know." She teased and Sasuke grunted, turning his head away so she wouldn't see the smallest of smiles present on his face.

He walked her out of her house and opened the car door for her like a gentleman before shutting it close behind her and heading over to the driver's seat. He observed her closely as he started the engine. She really was beautiful. She had dressed in formal attire because he had decided to take her out to a fancy dinner to celebrate their five year anniversary. He could certainly afford to since he was the second son of the owner of Uchiha Inc.

Sakura's pink hair had grown out to just beneath her shoulderblades even though tonight it had been pinned up in an elegant updo. She was wearing the necklace he had gotten her for their one year anniversary. Her makeup was done to accentuate much of her facial features. Her floor-length dress didn't hug her body too tight but tight enough so that it left room for minds to wander.

Yes. She was breathtaking. But there was something off.

Her green eyes that usually sparkled with life were almost — dare he say it — dull and her skin which was normally a smooth olive tone was a bit fairer than he was accustomed to seeing. Even her cheeks which were usually so plump and adorable looked a bit... gaunt.

He pulled out of her driveway and started on the way to the restaurant he had reserved two seats for. The drive was quiet aside from the occasional remarks and comments.

It didn't sit right with his gut that someone he loved and cherished seemed so down. Maybe it was work. Sometimes she threw herself into helping her patients so much that it was almost unhealthy. Or it could be that her lecture in America went slightly downhill. He had definitely noticed that the last couple months she was becoming more and more tired. Maybe she was coming down with the flu. It would certainly explain why she's been off lately.

They pulled up in front of the restaurant and Sasuke got out and opened the car door for his beloved. She smiled sweetly at him and he tossed the keys to the valet. Another attendant opened the doors for them as they entered. The place was grand for sure. Perhaps too grand for a restaurant but Sakura couldn't help the look of awe in her eyes as she took in the golden decor and the classy style to it. "We're eating here?" Sakura asked and Sasuke only nodded.

He put a hand to the low of her back and guided her to the hostess who, upon hearing the name of 'Uchiha', immediately beckoned for them to follow her to their reserved area. It was a secluded spot in the back and Sasuke nodded in approval. Once they were both seated, a waiter immediately came and placed a menu before them.

Sasuke ordered some wine that Sakura, for the life of her, could never remember while she opened up the menu. The waiter mentioned that he would be back and left the two to decide on their dinner.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." His eyes flickered briefly to hers, signaling she had his attention. "I..." She trailed off. _What will I tell him?_ "What do you plan on getting?" She smiled.

Sasuke shrugged minutely and scanned the menu. There was definitely something off about her. Maybe he shouldn't have let her go to America after all. "Is there anything that you want?"

Sakura closed her menu and set it down. "I want what you're having."

"You always want what I'm having." He pointed out.

She beamed at him. "I know."

Sasuke shook his head, his eyes softening at her response. The waiter came by and jotted down their orders before taking theirs menus and leaving them to wait for their food.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before Sakura broke it. "Sasuke-kun?"

He looked up.

"I... want to ask you a question."

He sipped his wine and waited.

"Do you think you could survive without me?"

He stopped sipping, his sharp eyes bore a hole into her own. Sakura fiddled with her fingers nervously and averted her gaze. There was a noticeable tension as Sasuke slowly set his glass down and gave a blank stare.

"What do you mean?" He finally asked.

Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and met his unnerving eyes once more. "I mean," she carefully worded. "If I were to... well, be gone-"

"Be gone?"

Sakura winced at his tone. "No just forget it."

"Sakura," he gave her a pointed look.

"It's nothing. I've just been a little out of it lately." She explained helplessly.

"Is somebody threatening you?" She could see his hand clenching the neck of the wine glass a tad bit too tight. "Are you in trouble? Do you need some help?"

"No." She shook her head and gave him a pleading look. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask." She took his hand and squeezed. "No one's threatening me. I'm not in any trouble." She smiled reassuringly and she watched as he slowly relaxed his death grip.

"You're sure?" He looked at her, the concern fallible in his voice. She gave him an adoring smile and leaned over the table to kiss his forehead. He looked away, giving a brooding glare at the wall and she giggled at the light tinge of pink she caught creeping up his cheeks.

"So how was your day?" She asked and they started a conversation on the little things in life. The food came quickly — because no one ever kept an Uchiha waiting — and they ate, keeping up the small talk over dinner.

Everyone around could see the glow that surrounded the couple who only had eyes for each other. Sakura's laughs rung gaily in the air while Sasuke's little gestures of acknowledgement were an obvious tell that he felt something deep for the girl behind his cold exterior.

When their finished plates were cleared away, Sakura sighed in satisfaction and actually felt a bit sleepy. "Sasuke," she yawned softly. "-kun," she finished apologetically and Sasuke understood that tonight, her energy had been spent.

He silently got up and circled to her side where he lifted her up bridal style and started his trek out. He ignored her quiet shrieks and whispered protests and the guests around them hid their giggles and smiles behind their hand. By the time he had made it outside, Sakura was laughing full-heartedly and smiling at him with endearment and... Sasuke caught something else in her eyes but it flashed by too fast for him to really pinpoint what the emotion might've been.

They were just outside of his car now, Sasuke holding Sakura still with Sakura's arms looped loosely around his neck. Their eyes met.

"I love you so much, Uchiha Sasuke."

The fact that she said it so seriously wasn't what caught him off guard so much as the fact that she had said his whole name. He frowned just a bit before returning the sentiment in his own typical Uchiha way.

"Hn."

It might've sounded cold to anybody who didn't know his tells but Sakura had known this boy her whole life and she could see the affection in his eyes just as well as she saw the little tilt of the corner of his lips.

He tucked her into the passenger seat and he walked around to his side of the car. He turned on the engine and looked to her, asking a silent question.

Sakura looked thoughtful. "Let's go to your place. For tonight." She looked back at him and he nodded. Sakura settled back into the seat and only after being on the road for a minute or two, Sasuke had noticed that she had fallen asleep.

The trip was short — he was a speedy person — and when he turned off his car, he looked over to his beloved and saw how peaceful she looked. _She must have had a really long day today. _He concluded and he decided that he wouldn't wake her up.

He unbuckled her seatbelt and for a moment — just a moment — he saw her face under the moonlight and for the millionth time since he'd fallen for her, it took his breath away. He leaned over the console and gave her a whisper of a kiss along her forehead.

Sasuke exited his vehicle and went around to Sakura. He opened the car door, carried her small form, and closed the door again with his foot. He noted as he walked to his house that she felt a lot lighter than he remembered. He didn't notice before but without the distraction of _her_, he observed this unusual fact.

He hoped she wasn't starving herself. He also noticed that at dinner she hadn't eaten much but opted not to point it out. He hadn't wanted to ruin their wonderful evening together.

When he was finally inside the house, he made his way to his room and placed his Sakura gently on his bed. He unzipped her dress and took it off. His pace was unhurried and although under another circumstance had she been awake and willing he would've been more than happy to please her and get his hormones out of his system, he did not. He only thought of her comfort as he slipped her feet out of her heels and pulled on one of his shirts over her head and around her body. It made her look strangely adorable since his t-shirts were oversized on her. He tucked her in and was just ready to leave when a hand grasped weakly at his wrist. He looked down at the appendage and looked back at Sakura. He saw that her eyes looked tiredly up at him and in a pleading manner.

"Will you stay with me?" She whispered softly and Sasuke paused for a moment before giving a consenting nod. She let go and scooted over as he stripped his jacket, his tie, and his shoes before slipping under the covers next to her.

He opened his arms invitingly and she snuggled up next to him, releasing a content sigh.

"Thank you," she whispered softly into the darkness and Sasuke just nuzzled his nose into her hair, slowly falling asleep with the smell of Sakura in his senses.

"And I'm so sorry."

Had Sasuke not fallen asleep so fast, he would've been awake to hear that damning sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura marveled at the way the barely-there sunlight splashed the stoic Uchiha. He had very long lashes that made his eyes seem more darker and sensual. His raven hair was always wild and could never be tamed into submission - it stuck out all over the place. His cheekbones were high, his nose and lips were slim and all in all - she would never admit this aloud - he had a bit of a feminine face. But even still it somehow made him all the more... handsome? More alluring? Sakura shook her head with a secret smile on her face.

This was one of the rare times that she had woken up before Sasuke and she reveled in the little chances she got when she could openly admire his peacefully relaxed face.

She smiled softly at the way his eyes fluttered behind closed eyelids. Was he dreaming? And if he was then was it about her?

Sakura sighed in happiness and went to tuck a stray lock of hair from his face when Sasuke's hand shot out, startling her. He opened his eyes and his face hardened. "What are you doing?" he asked gruffly.

Sakura blushed at having been caught red-handed and tried to pry his fingers from her wrist but instead of letting go, Sasuke had flipped them so that he was atop her and she below him.

"I- I was just... looking at you."

He cocked his head thoughtfully. "Why?"

She smiled her brightest and shook her head. He raised a brow and after a moment of silence he brought her free hand up to join her captured one, lifting them both above her head in one hand.

"You're really not gonna tell me?" he whispered, a smirk growing ever-so-slowly on his face. Sakura's eyes widened but she shook her head no. She only had a second to prepare herself when he used the hand that wasn't holding her captive to tickle her sides.

Sakura exploded in a fit of gasps and giggles and she squealed out pleas and mercys. He was relentless though and wouldn't let up.

"H-help!" she wheezed out and Sasuke laughed aloud and stopped. Sakura froze at that - since it was a valuable thing to witness the great Uchiha Sasuke actually laugh and express joy - and looked at him with mirth in her eyes.

"Ha. Hahaha. Haha... what?" he asked quizzically and Sakura just sat up, bringing them nose-to-nose.

"I love your laugh." she brought her hand up to caress his cheek. "You don't do it often..." _What will I tell him?_ The question came back unbidden.

Sasuke immediately noticed the change in her emotions - she wore her heart on her sleeve - and grasped the two sides of her head lightly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Her answer was quick. "Nothing." It was too quick. "It's nothing."

He shook his head and made her look in his eyes. Obsidian to emerald. "Don't ever lie to me. We agreed didn't we?"

Sakura nodded her head but she couldn't get the words out no matter how she tried. _I'm dying._

She started to tear up. "Sakura?" His breath hitched, his heart beat in a panic. "Sakura what's wrong?" he tried to search her eyes but she ducked her head and looked down.

_I'm dying._

How could she tell him that?

How could she do that to him?

She opened her mouth to try again but what came out was a surprised sob.

"Sakura!" he tried to bring her close but Sakura backed away from the comfort of his arms and stood up, away from his bed.

Away from him.

He followed and brought his arms around her, his cheek atop her head as he breathed in the soothing smell of her. "Please tell me." he whispered out but Sakura could only shake her head and let the tears fall one by one from her eyes.

_What will I tell him?_

He turned her around and ducked low to look at her face. "No lies, Sakura." He wiped at her tears and made sure their eyes connected. Her lovely emeralds, instead of stopping their tears, just produced more.

She shook her head and brought her hands up to his chest. That was when something caught her eye. Her wrists - they were starting to turn an angry red color. She frowned at that. She didn't remember that being there before.

Sasuke followed her widened gaze to her wrists and noticed the same slight discoloration. He snatched her hands and delicately turned them about. He looked up at her concernedly and she shrugged hesitantly at his unspoken question.

Sakura gently took her hands back and hugged him. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. There are just a few things I haven't sorted out at the hospital. It's just been kind of stressing." She pulled back and smiled. "Don't worry, okay?"

She could tell that he didn't believe her but it couldn't be helped. She knew it was her fault for not getting a better handle on her emotions. She'd have to work on that.

_What will I tell him?_

The question flitted through her mind momentarily and Sakura hugged Sasuke just a little bit tighter. She couldn't stop the waves of guilt that started to wash over her.

_What will I tell him?_

* * *

><p>It was getting worse.<p>

Sakura paced angrily back and forth along her living room as she struggled to down the growing panic. The bruises were forming - some seemingly out of nowhere.

She knew Sasuke sensed something off about her. The strange winces she accidentally let slip when he did something as simple as hold her hand might've had something to do with that. Makeup wasn't enough. The excuses weren't enough. Her boss and long-time mentor was also catching onto her piling absences. Ino had noticed her growing weariness to even the littlest things like diagnosing a patient. It just wasn't enough. _Nothing_ was enough.

Sakura dropped onto the couch and held her head in her hands. She'd have to be hospitalized soon and she had no idea how to keep it a secret any longer when that point came.

_Ding dong!_

Her head snapped at the door.

_Ding dong, ding dong!_

_No, no, no, no, no nobody's supposed to be coming by today. _she thought to herself frantically.

"Sakura." The voice belonged to someone she normally would've jumped for joy at but instead, it found her floundering about her room looking for a long-sleeved shirt - or a long-sleeved anything, really.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Sakura groaned quietly to herself. There was no time for the foundation. The clothes would have to makedo.

"Sakura!"

She opened the door and forced a smile. Sasuke stalked past her into the little apartment and stayed standing with his back towards her. Sakura slowly closed the door with a soft click and was hesitant to go to him. She knew there was something bothering him and she was the one to do with it.

She stepped forward cautiously until they were a few feet apart. Although the distance wasn't long, for a couple who loved each other it might as well have been a thousand miles. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura breathed out - more from her state of usual fatigue than anything.

Sakura kept her head down as he silently stood there for a few minutes.

"Sakura," His voice was cold and it made her flinch. He had never called her name like that before... but then again, she had never been so distant with him either. "Are you cheating on me?"

Sakura's head snapped up so fast, she was almost surprised that it didn't break. Her incredulity was so obvious on her face that Sasuke continued on. "Then are you doing drugs?"

Sakura shook her head so fast that she became dizzy.

"Then is someone abusing you? Is somebody pursuing you? Courting you? Hurting you?"

"No Sasuke-kun I-"

"Then do you have a gross amount of debt to pay? The bank? The loan sharks?"

Sakura could feel the tears pooling. "No Sasu-"

"Then **_what_**?!" Sasuke pivoted and Sakura physically jerked at the sudden increase in volume. She couldn't help but tremble at his arctic glare. "Just _what_ is so... so important that it's starting to jeopardize our relationship?"

Sakura dropped to her knees. She didn't know how to answer that question. At least not honestly. Sakura could only close her eyes and shake her head. He was upset. It was clear enough with how much he'd already said, with how uncontrolled his emotions were.

"I've been trying so hard, Sakura. I've been giving you the time I thought you needed so that you would eventually tell me the big secret that has you _avoiding_ me."

Sakura started to cry. "I haven't been avoiding you!"

"You've been avoiding me!" he yelled and sucked in a breath in an attempt to calm himself down. "You've been avoiding _me_, and _Ino, _and _Naruto_, and the hospital where you _work_. Don't you _dare_ tell me that you haven't been avoiding me."

He was hurt. He tried to cover it with his anger but she knew him so well... and it broke her heart that she was breaking his but no matter how much she wished, however much she _tried_, she just couldn't get the words out.

_The truth_.

Sakura knew, oh she just _knew_ that should he ever find out, he'd spend as much money as it would take for the best doctor in the world, he would be consumed in keeping her alive, he wouldn't leave her side... he wouldn't _live_ and as much as she guiltily wished he wouldn't, she didn't want that for him.

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "I've-" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. "I've been seeing someone."

There was a silent pause and Sakura peeked from under eyelashes at the very emotionless face of the person she'd thought she would spend the rest of her long life with. _It was only a dream._

Suddenly, he burst out laughing but it had no humor in it. Sakura winced. "Sakura, don't take me for a _fool_. You had just answered my first question with 'no'. And I _know _you. I can _read_ you better than you can read yourself. You _never_ cheated on me with anybody. Tell me the _truth_ Sakura. All I want is the one thing you promised you'd never keep from me."

Sakura steeled herself and faced his gaze with one of her own. "It _is_ the truth."

"Don't." he warned.

"I met him in America."

"Stop." he took a threatening step forward.

"His name is Jack Yushi." One of her patients who really was from America.

"Sakura!" he ground out.

"He's a doctor too."

"I said stop!" Another step.

"He's a psychologist. We met during the lecture that I was giving there. He took me out to dinner and that night we had a little too much to drink so we-"

"**_STOP!_**" He was directly in front of her and shaking her, his hands on her shoulders. "Please," he begged her. To stop or to tell him that she was lying she honestly didn't know but the seed of doubt was already planted. It was too late to take anything back now.

"I'm sorry." she whispered out thickly.

"But you loved me... you..." he grabbed a fistful of her hair with one hand and cupped her cheek with the other. "I couldn't have imagined that on my own. I couldn't have been the only one invested.. You- you..." Sakura could see the plea in his eyes and she almost caved.

No, not almost.

She _did_.

"I..." Her voice wavered a bit and she hoped that he hadn't heard it in his emotional distress. "... have never-"

But before she could finish he stood up abruptly and looked down at her with something akin to a blank stare. "Thank you for your time Ms. Haruno. I'll be taking my leave."

Sakura couldn't see past the blur of tears when she looked back and she regretted that she didn't have a clearer image of what would most likely be the last of him she'd see. The door shut with a harsh _slam_ of finality.

"I have never loved anyone like I've loved you." she finished. Sakura let out a heartbroken sob and finally cried her heart out freely.

It was a good thing he took it the wrong way. _It was a good thing_. she tried to convince herself but... she was never a good liar, even to herself.

She was, indeed, a cruel, cruel person.

* * *

><p>Sasuke clicked the button for the elevator and coolly slid his hand back into his pocket.<p>

In his pocket there was a small velvet covered box and Sasuke took it out and examined it with sad scrutiny. The elevator dinged and the doors opened but the stoic man paid them no mind.

He slowly opened the box and stared dully down at the little ruby shaped like a cherry blossom set into a thin, gold band.

He had hoped this would've solved their impending problem, that at the end of the day he would've been engaged to the one girl - the one love - of his life.

A drop of water splashed off of the surface of the wedding ring and Sasuke gave a minute frown. It took him a moment to realize that he, Uchiha Sasuke who was globally known for having an iron fist on his emotions...

... was crying.

The elevator doors closed shut but he felt too broken to notice.

* * *

><p>Naruto was dozing off to the sound of heavy rain and netflix when one hard knock had him rolling off the couch and onto the floor in pained confusion. There was a pause before Naruto registered that another of the same, thunderous knock came and he scrambled off the floor to get the door for one of his best friends in the whole wide world.<p>

"That teme better be dying or something becau-" he cut himself off when he opened the door. Sasuke was leaning heavily on the door frame and before Naruto could say, much less do, anything, his friend stumbled in and dropped to the floor on his ass.

"Naruto," Sasuke didn't register the concerned frown his friend had on his face. "I need a drink." he breathed out lifelessly.

Now Naruto was a bouncing little ball of energy - people usually compared him to the sun. He had blonde hair that was so yellow and blue eyes that you could get lost in. He was ever the optimist and he was the friend you always went to so you could be cheered up. He was the biggest ramen eater and somehow roped you into eating his favorite dish with him as well as leaving you stuck with the bill. He could make you smile. He could make you laugh. Always joyous, always spewing out words whether it was important or absolutely useless rubbish... but at that moment, he didn't do any of the aforementioned things. He quietly shut the door and got two bottles of Bacardi.

Naruto sat in front of Sasuke, handed him a bottle and they both opened the temporary solution to most any problem.

Naruto understood that Sasuke was a man of few words when they became friends and he accepted that. He understood it. So instead of pestering him with questions, he gave a grim smile and drank the whole bottle alongside his friend. They were silent all the while. No yelling. No breakdowns. No explanations.

Time seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

* * *

><p>Ino had been humming happily to herself whilst cooking a beautiful steak dinner for one when fierce knocks sounded on her door.<p>

She frowned at that as it was _pouring_ outside. Whoever was out there must have some sort of death wish. They could really catch a cold.

The knocking came again and she swore she thought the door would come off its hinges.

"Alright I'm coming!" she yelled out, irritated and she turned off the stove, took off her apron, and dashed to the front door, yanking it open to find a blubbering, shivering mess of her best friend.

"Ino," she whimpered and collapsed on her front doorstep.

"Oh my God." Ino rushed out and half carried, half dragged her dear friend in. "Are you crazy?!" she shrieked as she struggled to set her comfortably on the couch. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Ino ran to get a bunch of towels and blankets.

"Sasuke-"

"Oh brother. Forehead! I am not your boyfriend." She scrunched her face as she increased the thermostat. "I'm a little offended."

"I broke Sasuke's heart." Ino heard the little whisper and she furrowed her brows.

"Wait _what_?" She started drying her friend's hair - it was such a beautiful pastel shade of pink that Ino was sometimes secretly envious. "Did you say-"

"I broke... his heart."

Ino could hear the distress in it and she frowned. She couldn't have heard right. She continued stripping Sakura of her clothes and replacing them with clean, dry ones.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sakura." she smiled comfortingly as she heaped the blankets over her shivering friend's form. "It was probably a silly fight between the two of you. You guys will sort it out. You guys always do..."

Sakura mumbled something but Ino couldn't make it out. "Sakura, I can't hear what you're saying. You need to-"

"I'm dying."

Ino froze in her pampering. This time she was sure she couldn't have heard right. She slowly brought the towel down and turned her stare to her best friend. To the person who meant the most to her. _There was..._ Ino let out a nervous laugh. _She couldn't- right? She was- Sakura was..._

"W-what?" she croaked out into the silence but the pinkette had fallen asleep.

Sakura vaguely registered her alarming confession but the only thing she could feel was relief.

Somebody finally knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto more or less got the story from Sasuke's one worded responses to his questions. From what he gathered so far, she had broken up with him, this... thick tension between them had been going on for days, and... well to be honest that's all he got. Sasuke was never the wordy type. He kind of left you to figure things out on your own.

"Sasuke, literally it's been three whole weeks that you've been here and I hardly know what's going on between you and Sakura-chan."

Sasuke glared at the window he was seated by. In fact, he had been glaring at the same spot for the past few hours that Naruto was genuinely surprised it didn't have a hole in it.

He sighed in defeat. "Can I call her then? I miss her so-"

"No." The single-syllabled word cut through the rest of his sentence like a well-sharpened knife.

Naruto threw his hands up in the air and got up off the bed. "Teme, she's my friend too. Just because you guys broke up over a silly fight doesn't mean you get to control the bond that years and years of friendship has created."

The brooding Uchiha sneered at him. "That cheating... _bitch_ broke-" he cut himself off and tried to slip on his cold, unemotional mask again.

The empty silence was broken by laughter and Sasuke refused to acknowledge it.

"Sakura-chan? Are you serious? Tell me you're kidding. You think she cheated on you?" Naruto shook his head, seriously thinking that Sasuke had lost his marbles.

One glance at his cold friend now had him thinking otherwise.

"Wait, are you really serious? You seriously think Sakura-chan-"

"She _did_." He corrected, turning his stony gaze to the baffled ray of sunshine.

"No, no, no she's not the kind of person to do that." Naruto shook his head softly.

"She told me herself." Sasuke took to staring back out the window again.

"Sasuke-teme. You should know better than anybody that Sakura-chan's too sweet to-"

"Stop being so naïve, dobe."

Naruto scrunched his face up in confusion, completely unfazed by the insult. He instead took to pacing. "No, I'm serious. I know her and she wouldn't do something so degradi-"

Sasuke let out an uncharacteristic scoff. "Then you don't know her."

Sasuke then heard silence and he was very grateful. He couldn't take the loud-mouthed idiot sometimes.

_Thwack_!

It took Sasuke a moment to get his bearings and then another very long moment to realize that he'd been punched in the face. It was evidenced by the reverberating pain on the side of his face as well as the split lip offering up little drops of blood to the surface. His eyes were wide and he looked up at an infuriated Naruto from his place on the floor.

"_You_," he snarled. "You don't get to say that _I _don't know Sakura-chan. _I_ know her, teme._ I _do." He splayed his hand across his chest. "Did you know what her deepest fears were when you guys first started going out?"

"Che," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Probably getting found out who she really is."

Naruto grabbed a fistfull of his collar and slammed him into the wall. "**_No_**!" He shouted. "No you fucking jerk! She was scared that she wouldn't be enough." His grip tightened harshly on Sasuke's throat but he was too enraged to notice. "She was hardly a person who had as much money to offer up as you do. She had no connections. She told me that she didn't think she would ever be enough for a person of your caliber." He spat out the last word as if it left an acrid taste in his mouth. Sasuke gave an uncaring glance to the left. "Sasuke!"

"Your incessant screaming is making me go deaf, dobe."

Naruto threw him away from him and punched the wall. "She would never do anything to hurt you." He said after some moments passed.

"She already did."

"If you love her then you should know that she's not the type to just go sleep around." Naruto desperately tried to make him understand.

"I know." He grimaced and turned away.

Naruto furrowed his brows and exhaled tiredly. "Then what? Why are you so quick to believe that she would-"

"Don't take me for an idiot, Naruto. If she had been cheating on me for even a short amount of time then I would've noticed." He said through gritted teeth.

"Then-"

"It's just easier." He said harshly and Naruto took a step back. "She doesn't want me? Then fine. Let's have it her way." His hand fisted nothing but air.

"She loves you, teme." Naruto glowered. "You cold-hearted, inconsiderate, and entitled brat."

Sasuke turned his sharp glare to his friend. "You're the last person I need calling me that."

"Weren't you gonna propose to her?"

"I don't need someone who's gonna keep secrets from me."

"Stop being so stubborn!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm being rational." Sasuke replied evenly.

"You-"

_Bzzzzzzt, bzzzzzzt, bzzzzzzt._

Naruto growled in frustration and answered his phone without taking his eyes off of Sasuke. "Hello?... Oh hey Ino... Now's not..." Naruto frowned before letting loose a small sigh. "Yeah, he's here... What?... Just me and you?... Well I guess I can... Why can't you tell me over the phone?... ... ... Alright, bye."

Naruto pocketed the device. "I'm going out." He glared at Sasuke who in turn glared back. "You," he pointed at the Uchiha. "Stay." He pointed down. "This conversation isn't over." And with that said, he left the brooding person on his bed to stew over their arguement.

* * *

><p>Ino bit her fingernails nervously — a habit she'd been trying to get rid of since she was a kid.<p>

As she waited in the cafe, holding her small cup of coffee without really drinking it, she reflected on the past three weeks in quiet somber.

If you could describe Yamanaka Ino, you'd say she could've passed as a twin of Naruto. Her hair was blonde, maybe a slight shade lighter than the boy's, and her hair reached to the middle of her back. It was always up in a ponytail while her bangs she wore loose. It covered one of her bright, blue eyes that seemed clear on most days but stormy on others. She had a cheery disposition, much like Naruto, and if you were to ever need a friend... Well, she was the ideal candidate.

Ino was still reeling from what she had discovered three weeks prior.

"She's... sick." Maybe if she said it aloud with a more subtle implication then she could pass it off as a cold. Sakura has a cold... except it wasn't true. She was too far advanced in the stages of her cancer and she had already gone so long without treatment. Ino squeezed her eyes and slumped forward, her forehead lay on one of her forearms.

This was how Naruto found her upon entering the cozy cafe. Something was upsetting her and he knew it had to do with Sakura. He walked over and took his seat.

"Hey Ino." Naruto greeted so she at least knew he was there in case she hadn't heard him sit down.

She hardly moved. Just gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Are... you okay?" He asked with a frown. "What did you need to talk to me about that couldn't be said over the phone?"

Ino bit her lip and straightened. Maybe she shouldn't have come. Sakura had begged her not to tell anybody about her condition.

But what kind of a friend would she have been if she let Sakura suffer through that alone with just her to be there. What kind of a friend would let Sakura die alone without ever knowing what a wonderful person she is and how much she'd be missed.

Ino's lips wobbled and she could hardly look Naruto in the eye. In a way, she understood why Sakura could never tell Sasuke even if she wanted to. Ino kept her eyes strictly on her coffe and her grip on the cup was so tight that her fingers were turning white. It was so hard to admit. It was so hard to just think, to even acknowledge that someone close to you — someone you grew up with and have known your whole life, someone who you've probably imagined played a huge part in your future — would eventually be... gone.

Ino hadn't realized her hands had been shaking when she felt a hand on her wrist and she looked up at one of the few friends she had. Naruto gave her a concerned look, and Ino tried to smile but it came out as more of a wince. "Do you-" her voice cracked and she cleared her throat before trying again. "Do you want something to drink? It's on me." She could tell Naruto was going to protest so she interrupted him before he even began. "You'll need it. Trust me."

Naruto looked at her strangely and told her that he just wanted some tea. It didn't very matter what kind. Ino nodded and got up from her seat to get his drink.

Her strange behaviour worried him. Did something happen to Sakura? Had she fallen too deep into depression that Ino was scared she might not be able to pull her out of it alone? Or maybe it was Ino herself. Maybe she was having a hard time at the hospital. She had confided in him before that they might be letting people go as of this month. Could Ino be one of those people? Could Sakura?

The questions wouldn't stop circling around his head and when Ino came back, he was already on edge. He couldn't stop fidgeting or moving around — were these chairs always so uncomfortable? Ino took a sip of her coffee and took a deep breath. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, she thought better of it and started sipping her coffee. It was a constant cycle and Naruto was never one to wait patiently.

"For God's sake Ino!" He said abruptly and Ino jumped. "_What_ do you need to tell me? You know Sasuke — that teme — is at my place and we were in the middle of a conversation." He grimaced at the gross understatement.

Ino sucked in a breath and covered her face with her hands. Oh what a dilemma. She shouldn't have come out here. She shouldn't have called him. It was really pure luck that Sakura had admitted her condition to Ino because she knew that Sakura would never have said that were it not for the stress of her break up and her deliriously high fever. She could pass off a lie. She could go home and respect Sakura's wishes and tell Naruto that it wasn't anything big really. And life would go on and she'd have to respect another one of Sakura's wishes where after her death she would have to make up a good excuse as to why Sakura wasn't around anymore and why she wouldn't be in the future... Ino could take on the burden alone. She swore that she could... but...

Naruto was Sakura's friend too. He'd been through many hardships with her and Ino as well. He had as much a right to know as she did. So Ino swallowed the last of her coffee and steeled herself for the most scariest reality she'd never thought she'd ever have to face.

"Naruto," she said hesitantly and his eyes shot to her own determined ones. "You're my friend. One of my most trusted ones. And Sakura considers you as practically family." She took a breath while Naruto unknowingly held his own in anticipation. "I'm going agaist Sakura's wishes by doing this but you have a right to know."

Naruto swallowed, lemon tea forgotten.

"Sakura has a month left to live."

You know that moment where everything that's happening around you seems to still? All sound, all movement, just everything halts in its tracks? Time virtually stands still for a second but it seems like an eternity before everything goes back to normal? In their own pace at their own pace.

That moment just happened to Naruto. He heard, but he wasn't processing.

Ino's eyes were starting to tear up and she gushed forward before she could lose her nerve and stop. "She has cancer. It's leukemia and she's so far gone into the stages that even with treatment she won't-"

"What-" Naruto's voice was quiet, but Ino could hear it loud and clear. "What are you saying?" He asked, eyes wide and unseeing.

"She-" Ino couldn't stop anymore and tears leaked down her cheeks as she held Naruto's hand very tightly. "Naruto, she's.. dying." Ino sobbed.

Naruto couldn't process what she was saying. It was impossible. Really, it really was impossible that someone with the most sweetest disposition... could... be...

Is going to be...

The word was supplied to Naruto before he could stop it.

_Gone_.

* * *

><p>Sasuke lay in Naruto's bed with only one person on his mind.<p>

_Sakura_...

He missed her. He wanted her back and if he didn't have so much pride then he'd probably be groveling at her feet right now, begging her to take him back. To forgive him. To...

Sasuke rolled onto his side. It could've been just his imagination but at that moment he felt so cold.

He vaguely wondered just what Ino and Naruto were discussing at the moment before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sakura was in bed, tiredly watching t.v. when she was hit with a wrack of coughing fits.<p>

Sakura ran to the toilet and heaved, thinking that it might be because of her nausea. When she was finished (nothing had really come out) she leaned her head against the toilet seat for a moment before getting up and flushing the toilet. Sakura wiped her mouth and dragged herself to the sink. She turned on the faucet and was about to wash her hands when she noticed a red smear on the back of her hand. Her eyes widened and her heart beat thunderously as she brought her hand closer for inspection. It strangely looked liked...

Sakura's head snapped up to look at herself in the mirror and she nearly screamed in fear. Blood was dripping down her nose and before she could really understand what was happening, the adrenaline became too much for her very much frail body to handle and she fainted.

The faucet ran, forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first thing Sakura registered was the constant and steady beeping of a machine of sorts. The second thing she noticed when she started coming to, was the hushed and frantic whispers somewhere in what she could only imagine was the corner of the room she was in.

This is all she could make out:

"... Sasuke..."

"Sakura doesn't..."

"... be angry... dead..."

"... with nothing."

"Ughn." Sakura couldn't help the hoarse groan when she tried to open her eyes. The light stung and she scrunched her face as if she had smelled something horrible.

"Sakura!" Suddenly, she's in a death hug and Sakura was weakly hitting the back of this nameless would-be murder.

"She can't breath, you idiot!" She heard somebody shriek and she winced. The crushing weight all around her torso was lifted and Sakura was finally able to breathe. When she opened her eyes, the sight that met her was very comical.

Ino had Naruto in a chokehold with a scary glare while said boy was valiantly trying not to cower but ultimately failing.

Sakura laughed and the two immediately stopped their mental bickering and rushed to Sakura's sides. Ino was the first to get to her and she embraced her much more gently than Naruto had.

"Oh my god, Sakura you scared me." Ino pulled back with concern etched onto her features while Naruto frowned and nodded in agreement.

That was when Sakura noticed the bed she was in, the simple white room she inhabited, the humidifier atop the desk, the i.v. in her arm, and the cause of the beeping noise that she had awoken to.

She was in a hospital room.

And after a moment of observing the setting with confusion, the memories came rushing back with force.

Sakura harshly grasped Ino's wrist and gave her a fierce, questioning glare. She needed to know if this little hospital visit revealed anything to Naruto with their tests and such.

The way Ino guiltily averted her eyes made Sakura's heart sink. _No_...

"Ino?" She asked shakily.

Ino started to tear up. "I'm so sorry." She choked out. "I- I couldn't keep it a secret on my own Sakura." Her voice was thick with held back emotions. "I am... so... so sorry."

So... it wasn't the tests after all... It was her best friend who had _promised_ to keep her ailment a secret.

Sakura felt her whole body grow cold. She felt it freeze with fear and she couldn't bring herself to look at the boy on her left even as she felt him boring an accusatory hole through the side of her face.

He wanted answers. He was always that kind of guy. He wanted the whole story, all the cards out on the table.

Wait.

Her eyes shot to Naruto's, forgetting the awkward and stiffness of her own body. "S- Sasuke...?"

Naruto just sighed and shook his head and Sakura couldn't help but slump back in relief. So he still didn't know.

_That was good..._

_... It was good..._

Ino could see a watery frown grace Sakura's lips and her heart broke for her right then.

"I am so sorry, Sakura." Ino sobbed and pulled the pinkette into a tight but gentle hug. "It's just that Naruto is our friend too." she blubbered. "You deserve so much and to go through this alone, I could never forgive myself for letting you do that. Even if it was your wish..." And from there Sakura could only hear unintelligible babbling.

Sakura pulled back and smiled at her friend. "Ino, I understand alright. Don't cry." She laughed weakly. "Wouldn't want you to go to work all puffy eyed and swollen."

Ino sniffled. "W-we found you. On the floor. The water was on a-and we didn't know how long you had been like that. God we were so scared, Sakura."

"It was just a nosebleed. I panicked." She reassured gently and Ino couldn't help the wobble of her lower lip.

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and Sakura withheld a long exhale. She stared down at her twiddling fingers and bit her lip. "Ino..."

She didn't need to finish her sentence. Ino immediately understood. "I'll, uh... go get coffee for us." She sniffled once more. "Call me if you need anything." Sakura smiled at her gratefully as Ino exited.

Silence.

Now it was silent.

Naruto had so many questions. So much to ask her and yet, as he stared down at his best friend, none of them would arise to the occasion.

Sakura took in a shaky breath and after another long moment, turned to face her bright-eyed friend.

"I..."

"You were never gonna tell me, were you?" Naruto asked softly.

It was a rhetorical question but Sakura couldn't bring herself to answer anyways. She could hear the immense hurt in his tone. The worry. The concern.

"You-" he sucked in a breath and stood up, abruptly turning around. He faced the window and Sakura waited, tears already leaking out due to the suffocating atmosphere. "You..." His fist clenched. "You just had to say- you just... All you had to do was tell me." He broke and Sakura couldn't lift her head to face him. She was a coward.

The tears in her eyes dropped onto her fiercely fiddling fingers.

The silence returned. Except this time it was deafening.

"I wanted to." She whispered. Her voice was muddled and thick. "It was so... hard."

Naruto shook his head, his back was still to her. "I wouldn't have known."

"I'm sorry." Sakura choked out.

"I would have gone on with my life."

"I'm sorry!" she repeated a bit more louder.

"I would have never known that my time would be limited."

"What do you want me to say?" Sakura wailed and Naruto did a fierce 180.

"I want you to say that our friendship meant enough to you!" he yelled. "I want-" his voice cracked as he looked to the side. "I want to know that I would've had the option of spending as much time as I could get in before you-" he broke off at that and the unsaid sentence was left circling in the air.

_Before you died._

"Naruto..." Sakura reached out to him but he refused to budge.

"How long have you known?" he demanded and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut.

"I don't-"

"I knew something was weird with you these days. When? I need to know how much time I missed out... I need to- I need you to understa-"

"Two months."

The sentence was sharp, even as she said it so quietly.

"T-two..."

"Please Naruto." Sakura lifted her head and he could read the pleading in her eyes. "Please, understand that it was so... _so _hard." she explained. "I didn't know what I could say, I didn't know what to _do_. I was so lost, I- I didn't want anybody to be sad or preoccupied with me. You were just engaged for christ's sake, Naruto. Ino was about to get a promotion and she's been on edge thinking it was a demotion instead." Sakura held her head.

"This is why you broke up with Sasuke."

It was a statement and Sakura couldn't take the stress of this anymore. She broke down. Naruto immediately rushed to her side and held her in a comforting embrace. He hushed her softly and cooed out comforts.

Ino stood outside, coffee forgotten in one hand, mouth covered tightly with the other.

* * *

><p>Sasuke heard the door jiggle before it opened and he let out a small sigh of relief. He'd thought he would be stuck here forever with the dobe possibly lost or something. It's happened before.<p>

He got up off of the bed and went into the kitchen where Naruto breezed past him without so much as saying a hi. Sasuke froze with a slight frown on his face. Well this was unusual. He heard things being flow around in the room and Sasuke debated on whether he should see what's got Naruto's panties in a twist or if he should go get his tomato like he had intended on doing.

He sighed.

Tomatoes would have to wait.

As he entered the room, Sasuke's eyes widened in confusion as he saw Naruto running to and fro, packing a bunch of clothes and ramen (mostly ramen because it would surely be blasphemy to go anywhere without so much as a cup). "Uh, dobe-"

Naruto disappeared into the bathroom and came out with his toothbrush and toothpaste, stuffing them without care into the overstuffed pack. Was he going somewhere? Last minute trip or something...?

Just as Sasuke was going to voice his question aloud, Naruto slung the heavy pack onto his back and rushed back out. 'Can't talk, busy, make yourself at home,' is all he said before the door shut with a slam and Sasuke was left on his own, extremely startled though he didn't show it.

Sasuke stayed standing for a moment longer before brushing off Naruto's strange behaviour and walking back into the kitchen. _So tomatoes..._

* * *

><p>Naruto had tried to avoid making conversation with Sasuke. Actually, he didn't even wanna look at him. The guilt of keeping such a big thing a secret was already breaking him down and he knew if he lingered, he would've broken.<p>

He had to be strong this time.

He had to be strong for Sakura.

Even if he disagreed with what she wanted, he would keep her secret.

_But..._ Naruto thought to himself as he exited his apartment building. _What fucking god is so messed up that he would do this shit to the people who most deserve happiness..._

He frowned, trying to calm his bubbling rage.

What a fucked up god indeed.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Naruto found out and the progression of the illness was palpable on both Sakura's mental and physical aspects. She had grown skinnier, more paler. At first it was hardly noticeable but from how little Sakura was eating (and what little she did eat, she threw up) it was bound to happen.<p>

At one week, she couldn't even swallow water.

After that she had been put on the i.v.

Ino had been crying so much and so hard that she had to be sent home even after she insisted she was fine.

Sakura was much more tired these days. Sometimes she would only be awake for an hour, maybe two at most. She would fall asleep midsentence. She would constantly yawn. The exercise that the doctor had recommended was now too much for Sakura to handle. She couldn't go more than two steps without collapsing.

At a week and a half, she had started to hallucinate. She pointed out things that weren't there and stated things in such an airy and carefree voice. The first time it happened, Naruto had experienced the first time he was genuinely scared.

Full. Blown. Terror.

It was soon.

It was coming too soon.

Ino couldn't keep her sobs down at that. She had to be hospitalized as well due to lack of nutrients and the build up of so much stress and grief.

When two weeks had passed, her temper was much more eager to make itself present. She would get irrationally upset or angry over something that didn't exist. Over a problem that wasn't real. She cried at something so normal like the daylight.

That day the hospital had taken some damage to one of their walls.

Naruto had to pay for it.

Ino had to be sedated when she had a panic attack. When asked on what had triggered it, she had said it was because of something that Sakura had said.

She refused to tell anybody about it except for Naruto, who had later asked.

"She had tried to shower on her own." she said. "She fell and when I came in, I found her rubbing a really harsh bruise." Naruto did nothing but stare lifelessly. "I was just so mad, I didn't mean to yell at her. I was so angry because I was scared." she whispered, tears already leaking down her cheeks. "She took all of my ranting like that, just sitting on the floor of the shower... and do you know what happened?" Naruto gritted his teeth, already hating this feeling of helplessness that seemed to cloak him wherever he went. Ino looked up at him with so much guilt. "She..." her hand fisted the blankets of the bed she was on. "She laughed!" Ino couldn't stop the overwhelming emotions running rampant through her body. "She laughed but it wasn't Sakura's laugh." she whimpered out. "She started to cry and she- she said that she was so scared."

Naruto didn't hear anymore.

He couldn't.

Sakura was so strong but... at the same time she was so...

... so... fragile...

* * *

><p>The people who surrounded Ino and Naruto in their daily lives could see an effect. They could see their weariness, their stress, their worries were creating lines on their forehead. The bags under their eyes were very prominent.<p>

It was especially noticeable to Sasuke, who had started to grow suspicious over his friend's behaviour. When he asked question (which was very rare) they brushed him off. When he suggested they go out for lunch, they refused saying they were too busy with work and the such even though he knew that there was nothing they had specially scheduled for that day.

It couldn't be helped when he had decided to stoop so low as to stalking. It was obvious they were keeping something from him and good god whatever it was he was going to find out.

He oddly felt slightly betrayed that while he was sulking and heartbroken over Sakura, Naruto who had claimed that he was best friends with him had left him to sulk alone.

He kept telling himself that it was okay.

He was used to it... or at least he should've been.

But he didn't want to be alone while thoughts of Sakura plagued his mind. He wished she would get out of his heart already. Hadn't she done enough damage already?

Sasuke was currently outside of the same hospital he had seen Naruto and Ino disappear into. For the millionth time. Sometimes they didn't even come out.

He'd understand if Ino were there for work but Naruto? He really had no business in anything related to the medical field.

_Maybe Sakura's working here._

The thought flitted through his head so innocently but he immediately kicked it out. Sakura was of no concern to him. Right now he just needed to know why the dobe was so occupied with such a high-end hospital.

Sasuke huffed and fell back into his car seat. He could always just ask, but he didn't know if the nurses even knew of those two. If they even knew the reason why that dobe was even there. Ino maybe, but Naruto? He seriously doubted it...

But it couldn't hurt to try...

If the either of them saw him he could just make up some sort of excuse.

Mind made up, Sasuke opened the car door and got out, closing it on his way out and locking it for good measure. He walked at a brisk pace towards the entrance but noted that perhaps he was walking suspiciously _too_ fast. He forced himself to walk at a more normal rate and just as was going to enter, he heard something strangely familiar.

He stopped directly in front of the automatic doors and cocked his head, his face was a mask of stoicism. What made him stop?

...

...

...

There.

A voice.

Albeit it was extremely soft and if he didn't have exceptionally good hearing, he most likely wouldn't have caught it.

Sasuke frowned and stepped a bit to the right, listening again for the familiar voice. He couldn't place it though, he'd need to get closer or the voice would need to be more louder. The wisp of a voice came again and it sounded a bit louder.

Sasuke started to walk (slowly at first) but a bit more faster after he confirmed the general direction it was coming from. Sasuke was now coming up to the corner of the building where the voices (he identified more than one) were.

When he heard different strands of different words it dawned on him just why these voices were so recognizable.

It was Ino and Naruto.

And from what he was hearing, they were in a pretty heated arguement.

_Interesting..._

Sasuke walked quietly closer until he could make out their sentences.

"... tell him!" That was Naruto.

"I know but he's not gonna take it well. You know he won't." And that was Ino.

_I wonder who they're talking about._

"He has a right to know."

"No, there's more time. There's still more time." Ino sounded a bit frantic and Sasuke could imagine the dobe shaking his head.

"She's out of time..."

Naruto had said it so softly that Sasuke almost didn't catch it.

He distinctly frowned then, genuinely confused as to who and what they were talking about.

"I can't tell Sasuke that he only has a few days left with her."

_Huh?_ Sasuke couldn't help the startled glower on his face. He hated not knowing things. That's how it was with him ever since he was young. Just who were they talking about? 'She's' out of time? Who was 'she'? Why would he only have a few days with this mysterious 'her'?

He hadn't realized that he was deep into his thoughts until a word had startled him out of it.

"... Sakura."

Sasuke was perplexed. Now what does Sakura have to do with it? _They had better not be trying to get us back together again because she had made it absolutely clea-_

"I refuse, Naruto. My _best. Friend. _Is _dying_. I need to spend the rest of my time with her. Sakura needs me right now!" Ino sounded hysterical.

... _what?_

"We have to tell Sasuke or else we'll regret it." Naruto said, pained.

"Then you tell him." Ino hissed and Sasuke couldn't move as she came from around the corner and froze at the sight of him. He couldn't move.

He couldn't remove the shock from his face as her frightened eyes rested upon his.

He couldn't properly breathe at the moment as his head tried to process the click that two perfect puzzled pieces are supposed to.

He didn't want the pieces to click.

Sasuke didn't even register that Naruto had come around the corner to see why Ino had frozen.

He just didn't want to see.

He didn't want to acknowledge that he now understood why Naruto and Ino were gone all the time. Why they looked so haggard, why he always witnessed a flash of guilt in their eyes before they turned away and left. He didn't want it to make sense.

Sasuke didn't want it to make sense when he recalled the fight that Sakura had with him.

He was falling but he didn't register it.

Naruto was shaking him, yelling something at him but he didn't register it.

He was just too preoccupied with denying something that should have been so.. obvious.

The sudden visits to the hospital.

The way Sakura had seemed like she was coming down with the flu. Her sad smiles, her wistful looks.

He was being lifted from the ground onto a stretcher but he didn't register it. His eyes were wide open and unseeing.

Their five-year anniversary... when she had told him that she loved him. When she had said his _full_, _damn, name_.

He should've seen it.

They were all so obvious.

Her winces when he hugged her from behind. The excessive makeup he had noticed.

Sakura had been losing her appetite, she had been getting so skinny.

People were now hovering around him, trying to get him to respond but Sasuke didn't register any of it as his reality came crashing down.

Why didn't he see it before?

Why didn't he see that Sakura was...

... dying?

* * *

><p>AN: rushed? yeah i know T-T sorry. i'm just really busy with a bunch of shit haha, I was really hoping this got the emotion across. A lot of this I witnessed first hand with a family member and it was really painful to see. I hope you liked it :)

Until next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This wasn't how he was supposed to find out. Naruto was supposed to sit Sasuke down for a serious talk where they would have a controlled conversation in a controlled environment calmly like gentlemen. Even then, he knew Sasuke probably wouldn't have taken the news well but it was better than having him find out through eavesdropping on a conversation.

Naruto paced the hall just outside of his best friend's door, very much concerned. Very much worried. Sasuke had woken up awhile ago from his fainting spell but he refused to speak to anyone, much less look at them. He wanted to be alone.

Of course Naruto understood. He understood that it was natural to feel betrayed (after all, that was the strongest emotion he had when he found out about Sakura) but he should've known that Sasuke would take it to a whole new level.

"Has he asked for anyone yet?"

Naruto stopped his pacing and looked up at Ino, who smiled tiredly at him. He only shook his head while a frown tugged at the edges of his lips.

Ino went to sit on a chair nearby and motioned for Naruto to do the same. He didn't want to but she had insisted. When he complied with her request, Ino let out a heavy breath. "I'm sorry he found out this way."

"He shouldn't have had to." Naruto bit out anxiously. "Sasuke is... He's a jerk. He's a bastard sometimes but his emotions are real." He cast his eyes downwards. "It kind of sounds ridiculous but it's true."

Ino patted him on the shoulder. "I know."

"No Ino you _don't_. You won't know unless you see it for yourself... unless you really look. What we feel now, what we felt when we found out, he feels it 100 times worse. Sasuke might seem emotionally cut off but in reality he takes feelings very seriously. When he trusts you, he trusts that you won't hurt him, betray him, lie to him." Naruto tried to explain dejectedly. "When he loves you, whether it be kinship or romantically, he gives you everything. Not just bits and pieces.."

Naruto shook his head and buried his face into his hands. He ignored the soft comforts of the friend beside him and couldn't help the guilt that washed through his body every time he thought of Sasuke's face upon seeing him standing there just around the corner of the hospital.

Sasuke's face had been the most emotional that Naruto had ever seen it. It was a mix of shock and denial followed by dawning realization.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek.

What had he done?

Why had he even thought to keep it a secret?

What kind of a friend was he turning out to be when he couldn't even help two of his dearest friends?

All he could do was stand on the sidelines being _helpless_. And helpless was something Naruto despised with a passion.

Still, even if he wanted to help, all he could do was wait as time ticked by and Sakura was further from their grasps than the second before while Sasuke detatched himself further from his heart.

Helpless... What an apt way to describe their situation.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ventured down the halls, quiet and unreadable. When he had decided to get out of his confining space of a room, he had made sure it was when Naruto had inevitably fallen asleep. At the moment, he didn't want to even look at him. So great was his betrayal that Sasuke could hardly stomach the idea.<p>

On his way, he had asked a nurse for Sakura's room number.

614.

It still hurt to think of Sakura.

_610, 612..._

_614._

He had arrived.

The door was closed and he hesitated in front of it. What would he see? What would he say? What would _she_ say?

Should he even go in?

So much emotional strain. So much turmoil. He hadn't felt this way since his parents had died.

No, correction.

They had been murdered.

By none other than his own brother who he had looked up to - who he grudgingly _still_ looked up to.

"You should go in."

The sudden voice had startled him so much that he had to hold the wall to keep him steady.

He turned around to find Ino, somehow looking even more worse than when he had last seen her.

He didn't want to look at her either. So he turned his hard gaze back to the door that separated him and the cause of all his inner confusion.

"She's hurting." he heard her whisper.

"_I'm _hurting." he couldn't help but spit out.

Sasuke felt Ino's surprise and anger. "Don't be selfish."

He turned on her, already at his bullshit limit for today. "_Me_? _Selfish_?" he laughed, though it held no humor. "Don't make me laugh, Ino. How long does she have left?"

Ino immediately deflated and looked away. He had made his point.

Sasuke looked back at the door once more before walking away, back to his room. He had decided that he was just too unstable to see Sakura. That he was too _angry_ at her.

"Please," Ino begged softly and Sasuke stopped. "She... she doesn't have much ti- she doesn't..." he could hear the tears in her voice. "She's been asking for you lately and I just can't stand to see her like that."

He refused to listen... and walked on.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was discharged the next day... but he didn't leave the hospital. He stood outside of Sakura's door wanting to go in but at the same time refraining from doing so.<p>

Because he knew that if he did go in, then it would all become real.

And so another day came and went and Sasuke had not seen her.

* * *

><p>He finally got the courage to open that door.<p>

Two days later, he finally opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the still form at the center of the room, laying on the bed hardly breathing.

And she was asleep.

Sasuke stilled, not daring to move. _Was this really her?_

No, it couldn't be.

Sakura's hair was never so stringy or clumped. The color was always so lustrous and healthy.

She was never so skinny and her cheeks were never so sunken.

No...

This pallid.. _corpse_ wasn't Sakura.

It couldn't be.

Sasuke took a hesitant step forward.

But it _was_ her. Even though her body was brought down so harshly, she still held that shine of life that could never be erased.

When he made it to her side he gently took her hand, not daring to take his eyes off of her face.

She was breathing so softly, it almost seemed nonexistent.

Sasuke sat in the chair and leaned forward, pressing his lips to her hand.

They were so cold.

As if sensing him, her eyes fluttered open and he noticed that even that simple movement seemed to be heavy for her.

When her verdant eyes landed on him, he froze like a deer in headlights.

They both seemed surprised and unsure.. until Sakura spoke.

"I..tachi-san?"

...

_What?_

...

_Did she just say.._

Sasuke abruptly stood.

"Itachi-san." Sakura smiled brightly. "I," she coughed. "I kept... my promise."

Sasuke furrowed his brow. What promise? As far as he knew, she had never even met his older brother.

Was she even lucid? Was she even conscious of what she was saying?

It was a moment before he realized she was waiting for him to speak. Sasuke swallowed, deciding to play along with her delusion. "Wh-" he cleared his throat. "What promise?"

Sakura frowned and gave him a reprimanding look. "Don't you remember?" When it was clear that Sasuke (as Itachi) had no clue, she elaborated. "You came... to me. When Sasuke-kun... was getting serious... about our relationship.." Sakura stared up at the ceiling fondly while Sasuke tried to temper his anger. "You made me promise to take care of him..."

Sasuke could've sworn his heart stopped just then.

"You made me... promise to... to love him."

Sakura turned her eyes on him and she seemed so happy, so content even as her eyes watered with unshed tears.

"I guess this is the end." Sakura whispered out.

_No._ Sasuke jerked forward, almost as if he were pushed and he wrapped his arms around her form, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. _"This isn't the end._" he whispered out fiercely as he rocked her back and forth.

"I wish Sasuke-kun knew the truth." he heard her whimper out.

He only held her tighter. "He'll make you better. You'll get better." he reassured desperately but Sakura only shook her head.

"I want you to tell him-"

"_**No**_!" Sasuke could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears.

"Itachi-san please," Sasuke only shook his head, his own tears leaking out even though he hopelessly tried to remain detached. He didn't want to hear it. "Tell him I love him."

"No," he choked out.

Sakura untangled herself from his embrace and gave him a firm stare. "Yes,"

"No!"

"_Yes_... Tell him to be happy, to find someone who'll make him happy."

He didn't want to listen.

"Tell him to start a family like I know he always wanted."

_Stop_.

"Tell him I'm sorry that I couldn't be the one to give him that."

_No._

"Promise me." Sakura held his face in her hands. "Promise me you'll do it."

Sasuke stubbornly shook his head.

Sakura let loose a lone tear as she put their foreheads together. "Promise me you'll be happy." she whispered out tiredly.

"... I promise." he said regretfully.

Sakura nodded gratefully and lay back down, already drained. Sasuke removed himself from her bed and clenched his jaw. It was only after he saw her breathing even out that he realized, she had addressed him not as Itachi but as Sasuke.

Somewhere during their conversation, she had shaken out of her delusion and realized that she was talking to Sasuke...

_And still yet_, he reeled, _she made me promise to be happy_.

He didn't understand how someone could be so selfless in this world... especially for someone like him.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to have her discharged."<p>

Ino balked at the idea and Naruto literally stumbled back in his surprise. They were all outside of the hospital, outside a nearby cafe, holding drinks that nobody drank.

This was the first time that Sasuke was seeing them both at the same time and although he had wanted to avoid them longer, he decided that he needed to address this one issue and give them the courtesy of some notice before he executed his intentions.

After all, even if he cut his ties with them as friends, he couldn't cut their ties with Sakura.

Naruto was the first to react.

"Teme!" he growled and pointed a finger in Sasuke's direction. "Don't you dare! You have absolutely no right-"

"It wasn't a request."

Ino was silent, biting her lip so it wouldn't shake.

"Sakura-chan needs to be in the hospital. She'll die without it!"

"She'll die anyways!" Sasuke roared out and Ino flinched at the blunt reality of the situation.

Naruto, ever the optimist, still protested. "I don't want her to go sooner though."

"Cruel."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Sasuke stared back evenly. "You're much more cruel than I could ever be."

Naruto fumed confusedly at this. "Stop joking around, teme. You're the one that wants to-"

"-wants to ease her suffering. **_Ease_** her suffering. You seem to want to **_prolong_** it. You! Of all people you!" Sasuke had his hands fisted on both sides, his right arm shaking.

Naruto was taken aback, especially by how much the teme had spoken. It was very unusual that he'd let his emotions show in his body language and expressions. Naruto opened his mouth then closed it, frowned, then opened it again. His words came out much softer and perplexed than before. "I just... I don't want to let her go..." He looked away, a pained expression on his face. "I'm not ready."

"Be ready." Sasuke turned his back towards them. "You had two weeks longer than me to do it." he said coldly before he walked away.

Naruto clutched his chest instinctively, as if those words had some physical effect on him. Ino slumped to the ground, defeated.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her frame, "Don't worry, Ino." He reassured. "I'll make sure that teme doesn't do it."

"Just let him do it." Ino said tiredly.

Naruto drew back to look at her. "Wha- why? Why are you giving up? Sakura-chan will-"

"Please, Naruto." Ino begged and if she had the tears to spare, he most likely would've seen her crying. "Please... Sasuke-kun's right. I don't want her to be another patient whose life was lost in a room with four, white, walls. I've seen enough of that with my own patients... She deserves so much better."

Naruto blinked, unable to fathom that this was it... That the time they were all dreading was already here.

"I... am so tired." Ino breathed out lifelessly.

Naruto understood what she meant. She was tired... not just in the physical aspects but the mental and emotional ones too. She was tired of being on edge. Of the waiting. Of the not-knowing. She was tired of being helpless and useless and to be frank... he was too.

Naruto looked back at the hospital for a long moment, just taking a little time to remember the real Sakura who had always been the toughest, yet the sweetest girl he would ever know... and when he finished, he turned his back to the hospital, helped Ino up, and told her, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Sakura was discharged that very day. Usually the process would take much longer but it seemed that being the heir to one of the biggest and most flourishing companies in the world left some perks and benefits.<p>

Sasuke looked over to the passenger seat of his car where Sakura was laying peacefully.

Her parents had died when she was younger. A bank robbery gone wrong. It was a well-known fact and although many offered their sympathies, she had never broken down or cried. There was always a brave face. And for that he had always thought her to be so foolish... yet strong. It was... admirable. He supposed it was that quality that really drew him to her. That coupled with the fact that they were both caught in a similar circumstance. He had lost his parents around her age too. But where she seemed to flourish, he seemed to darken.

Sakura utilized her negative emotions in a positive way, making them her drive and motivation in life to strive to be better while Sasuke had utilized his dark emotions to further tarnish his soul. Although, he hadn't known it at the time, he was lost. He had been swimming in an ocean of black sludge, unwittingly on his way to destruction until Sakura brightened his heart, showing him the way.

He always thought he'd have her forever... he always thought...

A horn honked somewhere, bringing him out of his thoughts and he realized that the traffic light he was on had turned green.

He sped on.

When Sasuke finally reached their destination, the sun was setting. He had picked up Sakura with his arms and started the trek further into the woods they were at until he reached a meadow.

Sasuke breathed in deeply before looking down at Sakura. He sat down while cradling her softly in his arms. He remembered this place and if Sakura were still awake, he was sure she would've remembered it too.

This was where they had taken the first step in their relationship. This was the place they had confessed their unsure feelings to each other.

He remembered how bright the stars were that night.

Sasuke held her, silently stroking her hair... quietly memorizing her face. She seemed to soak in the rays of the setting sun and Sasuke wasn't sure if it was just him but she seemed to look more like the real Sakura again. The one who had fuller cheeks and a large forehead — one where he liked to kiss often.

He cherished her remaining warmth as much as he could and when the temperature started to drop lower, he knew it was time.

With the lightest of tears in his eyes, he leaned forward so that he was curled around her torso, and kissed her forehead. "I'm ready... Sakura." he whispered but he was sure she had heard him. "I... I love you."

As if on cue, he felt the last breath leave her body and he couldn't help but feel that it was a sigh of relief, of thanks, and of love.

He drew back and stared down at her face. It looked as if she had a wisp of a smile playing on her lips...

Sasuke shook. His entire body trembled and he let loose an agonized cry as he rocked back and forth.

And as the sun set over all of Japan, it set on his darkened heart too.

* * *

><p>AN: sooo just wondering... Should I do an epilogue? If so, then I will put all my thanks to my reviewers in that chapter and if not then I will put my thanks to my reviewers in this chapter :) let me know!

thank you everybody! I really loved writing this story so much! Haha ^-^

Until next time :)


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

If you could describe Orochimaru with one word, it would be 'he-has-the-worst-god-complex-known-to-man".

Of course there's just never any one exact word to describe this man... if you could even call him _that_.

He was a globally wanted criminal for illegally doing inhumane experiments on the human race. The reason why he was never caught was because he was a master of disguise and could pretty much hide anywhere.

Even in plain sight.

Orochimaru was a terribly pale thing — it was as if his skin had never seen the sun — and he kept his black hair unusually long. It hung low to the middle of his back. His eyes were a sharp gold that seemed to pierce the darkness himself and it was outlined with purple — due to an unfortunate side effect that he had carried from birth.

"Sasuke." Orochimaru said, his voice low and mischievous.

Sasuke, who stood in front of a large tank, ignored the man.

Orochimaru came up beside him. "Your friends are very pesky, brats who don't know how to give up." He grinned down at his protégé. "I've had to move more times in the past year than I've had to in the past 10."

Sasuke ignored him again, eyes keenly watching the figure within the green, viscous liquid.

"Why is she so special Sasuke-kun?" He jabbed with unsympathetic concern.

Silence, yet again.

Orochimaru observed the boy- man, he corrected himself. Unruly, jet black hair, a stiff posture, an even expression... but the thing about him that Orochimaru loved most was the coldness in his eyes. He felt that if you could physcially be within the realm of his eyes, it would be like a tundra — perhaps colder.

He then looked from Sasuke, to the girl within the tank. When he had stumbled upon the lovers in the meadow 2 years ago, he could hear the delicious sounds of darkness entering the poor lad's heart. This girl must have meant a lot to him and from what he could tell, she had died of an illness. She had looked very haggard then. Someone fit to look like the walking dead. But now the green liquid she was surrounded in had restored her body to its most healthy and prime — it was a liquid he had researched very extensively and it was one of his most prided accomplishments.

She was a pretty little thing. An exotic, one-of-a-kind beauty. Her hair was an odd shade of pink, the one time that he saw her eyes he could tell it was an indescribable hue of green. She had a delicate heart-shaped face and a fragile frame of body.

Orochimaru had yet to know her name. Sasuke had never told him.

"My research is near complete. From what I gathered of Tobirama's papers-"

"Hn. Those are just ramblings of old-forgotten kings. How do we know those are reliable?" Sasuke interrupted.

Orochimaru looked put-off. "Those ramblings are what aided some of my research." He then grinned again. "Besides, I've already tried it out."

Sasuke finally — and seemingly regretfully — turned away from the girl. "Does it work?" The slight raise in his voice betrayed the flicker of hope he had in his heart.

"Of course, Sasuke." Orochimaru waved something to come in from the darkness and in stepped a confused, trembling girl. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, the questions of her whereabouts plain on her face. Orochimaru clucked. "But there are some unfortunate side effects. The whites of their eyes turn black and they don't use their original body."

Sasuke turned a sharp eyes to him.

"That's what living sacrifices are for." Orochimaru eyed the girl across from them like a gold medal for a race. "The living body hosts the soul of the dead."

Sasuke turned back to stare at the girl. It was obvious that he was unsatisfied.

"I'm gonna call it the Reanimation Technique." Orochimaru said to no one in particular.

Sasuke ignored him again, instead letting himself remember happier times with the woman he loved as he stared up at her beautiful face.

He was doing this for her.

He did all of this for her.

_I promised her I'd be happy_. Sasuke thought to himself, hardening his resolve. _And I won't be until I have her in my arms once again. _

He ignored the little voice that said how revolted Sakura would be if she saw how tightly wrapped he was in darkness's eternal embrace.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p>AN: ha bet you never saw that coming *little smirky face* lol. This story is an angst and as much of a sucker i am for happy endings, i intended this to be... unhappy endingish. Lol.

i wanna thank all of the reviewers personally for taking the time to leave a little comment :)

Bad Ass Female Fighter

KahliaxBeloved

SMILE

DawnWitman

anthologylover

sasusaku3623649

ILoveSxS

WhatAreRuneys

AnimexHarem

LadyNorth76

BillyBobBoo

delany16

KitsuneSenpai18

koolkidSwaggy

mani nova

silverwolfigther00

Kira

pizza

uchiha miyo

EmpressHappy123

don'tforgetmybrokenheart

Strawberrys000

xFlipJamsx

ukatoemina

Dawn

and all of the other Guests :)

thank you everybody haha. This story is officially complete!

Until next time :)


End file.
